


not so perfect timing

by Akire (rerae)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar is big dumb and i love him, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerae/pseuds/Akire
Summary: Linhardt always said Caspar was a little slow on the uptake and a little too quick to speak his mind. And okay, in hindsight, maybe this wasn't the best time to drop such a proverbial meteor spell. Something about setting a mood? Or something?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	not so perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi I love them and if I gotta feed myself imma do it. Shout out to the people in the 3h rarepair discord server for taking a look at this.

Linhardt always said Caspar was a little slow on the uptake and a little too quick to speak his mind. And okay, in hindsight, maybe this _wasn't_ the best time to drop such a proverbial meteor spell. Something about setting a mood? Or something? Caspar is trying to remember all those romance novels Hilda and Bernadetta had him read, but he's coming up a total blank.

 _I love you_.

Clearly, he's missed something. Maybe that's why Ashe looks at him like he's grown another head. His expression is pretty funny and even a little cute, but Caspar is a bit too mortified with himself to appreciate it right now.

"Caspar-"

"I couldn't help it, okay?! You- You were- It's not my fault, you were looking like-" He gestures weakly at Ashe, hoping his friend would somehow get what he meant. "Like _that_ so it kinda just... happened."

Ashe takes a moment to examine himself and it's pretty obvious that he's still confused. Caspar isn't sure why though. Ashe looks the same as always. Sure, he has some crusted blood on his face that he hasn't gotten around to washing. And yeah, it looks like it's been awhile since he's had a good sleep. _But he's got those dumb freckles and green eyes that look damn good in fire light and_ -

Apparently whatever panic Caspar is feeling right now is plastered on his face, because Ashe quickly flails his arms in some sort of Bernie-esque form of reassurance.

"Uhm, it's- it's okay! It's okay. But... What kind of love are we talking about, exactly?"

"Uh-"

This is. Definitely the wrong timing.

What was Caspar even _thinking_?! He hasn't even made a move to properly court the guy and now he's blurting out mushy love confession stuff?! He knows that he can be dense, yeah, but not this bad!

Wait, how do commoners even court? Did Ashe even like courtship stuff? Wait, of course he does, he soaks up all those knightly tales like crazy. But he'd definitely hate anything too flashy, so that's off the table. So maybe-

"Caspar?"

Oh, right. Question. One that _kinda_ needs an immediate answer.

"I-"

Caspar can lie, he realizes. Lie now and maybe this whole thing can be played off as something that they can laugh off and forget. It'll be a terrible lie, but he can.

Screw it, that's not even his style.

"I love you." Caspar looks Ashe dead in the eyeballs despite wanting to disappear for probably ever. "More than a friend. Yeah, I know. My timing sucks but. I really mean it."

He's met with only silence and suddenly the ground looks all too interesting.

Caspar can handle rejection. Rejection is fine. It's the "messing with the status quo" part that he's worried about.

There's the sound of twigs snapping, and a gentle hand on his knee breaks him out of whatever funk he was about to think himself into.

Wait, a hand?

"Hey..."

He looks up to find Ashe, kind and gentle as ever, smiling at him.

"May I kiss you?"

Caspar, on his part, makes a noise he didn't know he was capable of making.

"Bwah?"

Ashe laughs then, head thrown back with all teeth and squinty eyes and wow. Did Caspar say he loves him?

Because he really, _really_ loves him.

When Ashe's laughter eventually dies down, that damned smile is still there. "May I kiss you, Caspar?"

He kinda expects Ashe to just go for it, like they do in all those romance tales, but his friend- more than friend?- waits patiently like the model knight he is. Which is totally awesome. Really! But this means now the ball is in Caspar's court again and well, no pressure.

"Y-Yeah! Sure, of- of course. Go for it."

Nailed it.

Mercifully, Ashe bites back a laugh as he leans in, slowly as if to give Caspar the chance to pull away. He smells like blood and burnt wood, mixed in with some sort of floral scent. Violets? It's a weird combination that should not excite Caspar this much, but, hell, it does.

All too soon, Caspar feels his nose brush against Ashe's cheek and Ashe's breath against his mouth. With a jolt, Caspar belatedly realizes that he should probably close his eyes for this. 

The kiss itself isn't anything revolutionary, but damn. Did mouths always fit together like this? And did kissing always make someone hyper aware of the person that they're kissing? Because it seems like Caspar can feel every ridge of Ashe's mouth, how soft Ashe's lips are despite being pretty chapped, the way Ashe's breath flutters against his skin...

Caspar wasn't even aware that he wasn't breathing properly until Ashe slips a hand up to cup Caspar's jaw and caress his cheek with his thumb.

It's not fair, honestly. Just lips on lips- nothing more than that- but when Ashe pulls away, Caspar finds himself leaning after him for more. Sure, he was running low on air a second ago but damn. Damn.

When he finally can bring himself to open his eyes, all he can do is stare.

"Oh. _Wow_."

Ashe smiles wryly, clearly impressed with Caspar's range of words. "Wow?"

And of course, because Caspar can keep a mood, he says:

"Did you know your ears turn red when you blush?"

"What?" Ashe jerks his hands away to cover his face but he can't because, well. Caspar is holding onto them. How that happened, Caspar has no idea but he doesn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

Caspar can feel a grin spreading across his face. "Your ears. Your neck too, actually."

"Ne- Never mind that!" Ashe settles for hiding his face with his hair instead. Which, Caspar might add, was ridiculously cute. "More importantly... What are we now?"

Oh. That _is_ important.

"I dunno know." Caspar idly traces random patterns against Ashe's skin with his thumb. "I didn't really think that far. I know, surprise. But I do know that I wanna be with you for as long as you let me. What- What do you want?"

Ashe peeks through his bangs with a small smile and gives Caspar's hand a light squeeze. Caspar's heart clenches in response and honestly, he could sing if he weren't so bad at it.

"Well, for starters we can go sleep in an actual bed for once, next town we come across. Maybe... take a break from mercenary jobs? Just for a little bit!" Ashe clarifies when Caspar scrunches up his face in confusion, "And then- then, maybe later we can go do something nice, just the two of us?"

"And... by 'something nice' you mean a date, right?"

Ashe gives his hand another squeeze. "Yes, something like that."

Caspar puffs out his chest. "See? I'm not _that_ dense."

"No, no you're not. But I do admit, that is part of your charms."

"I am pretty charming, huh?" Caspar grins and bumps shoulders with him.

"Charming and incorrigible," Ashe counters back.

"I... don't know what the second word means, so I'll just guess that it means I'm stupendously awesome." Caspar hesitates for a moment before leaning in to peck Ashe on the cheek. "Love you."

Ashe's eyes soften and he rests his forehead against Caspar's. "I love you, too, by the way. I- I realize that I haven't said it yet."

Caspar feels laughter bubble up in his chest. Can a person be anymore amazing? He pulls Ashe up to his feet and into a tight hug, then spins them around once before holding his partner out at arm's length.

"Can I shout?"

"Wait-" Ashe jerks with a start. "What? _Why_?"

"'Cause I'm happy! Come on, I gotta let all this energy out."

Ashe shakes his head with a fond laugh. "Oh, _fine_. A quiet one, though! We don't want to attract any unwanted visitors."

"Of course, I know that." Caspar tugs on Ashe's hands gently. "Come on, quiet shout with me?"

"Caspar..." Luckily for Caspar, the puppy dog eyes are highly effective. "Oh, alright. On three?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated. (For comments, just know it might take a year or two for me to reply bc I have cubital tunnel and mobile is a b word lmaoo)
> 
> Also please someone talk to me about these two idiots, they're stealing all my uwu


End file.
